Army and Navy Academy
| opened = | closed = | type = Private, Day & Boarding, College-prep Military school | district = | grades = 7–12 | superintendent = | principal_label = President | principal = MG Arthur Bartell, USA (Ret) | viceprincipal_label1 = Chief of Staff | viceprincipal1 = COL® Lawrence H. Saul | viceprincipal_label2 = Commandant of Cadets | viceprincipal2 = COL® Kevin Batule | enrollment = | faculty = | campus_type = | campus_size = | team_name = | newspaper = | colors = | communities = | feeders = | website = | free_label = Athletic Director | free_text = Byrd Milic | free_label1 = Director of Admissions | free_text1 = Candace Heidenrich | free_label2 = | free_text2 = | footnotes = }} Army and Navy Academy is a college-preparatory boarding school for boys, grades 7–12, in Carlsbad, California. It was founded in 1910.Boarding School Review History The Academy was founded by Thomas A. Davis on November 23, 1910. It was originally located in the Pacific Beach neighborhood of San Diego, California. In 1936, the Academy moved to Carlsbad, California, where it opened as the Davis Military Academy. Davis Military Academy was renamed San Diego Army and Navy Academy, and in 1944 "San Diego" was dropped from the name giving it its present name, Army and Navy Academy. The Academy was most notably led by Colonel (Hon.) William Currier Atkinson, who served as the Academy's president for fifty years.Look in page 42 for original Pacific beach location in San Diego 1918 directory Organization Army and Navy Academy is a private military boarding school. The Academy is governed by a Board of Trustees, who are made up of alumni of the school, parents, past parents and interested local business men and women. The Academy's president is Major General Arthur M. Bartell (U.S. Army Retired). He works alongside Colonel Russ Hanthorn (U.S.M.C. Retired), who serves as Chief of Staff, and Colonel Kevin Batule (U.S. Army Retired) who is the Commandant of Cadets. On the Academic side of the school, Lisa Basista is the Dean of Academics. She works closely with Ethan Segovia, the Assistant Dean of Academics. The Academy is organized into a Middle School (7–8) and a High School (9–12). The High School has a college preparatory curriculum that follows the University of California A-G requirements for graduation, and all Cadets participate in JROTC leadership courses.1918 advertisement of Pacific beach location About Army and Navy Academy The JROTC program at Army and Navy Academy consists of four levels of Leadership Education Training (LET) instruction. Cadets earn rank through their performance in LET courses and, when merited, gain promotions within the Corps of Cadets. Top Cadet leadership positions are determined through the Leadership Candidate Course (LCC). After LCC has ended, a Selection Committee meets to decide who best fits each position. Committee members include the Academy President and Chief of Staff, Commandant, JROTC Instructors, Faculty Leaders, and Academic Counselors. Leaders are selected not only based on their past performance, but also for their potential for growth.Leadership & Character Development Companies The Corps of Cadets consists of an army-style Battalion divided into seven companies: Band; Alpha; Bravo; Charlie; Delta; Echo; and Headquarters. Additionally, there are three separate company detachments: The Lower School Honor Guard detachment, consisting of the Stoll’s Guard Drill Team and the Lower School Color Guard, are officially a part of Echo Company. The Upper School Honor Guard detachment, consisting of Dorman's Guard and the Upper School Color Guard is officially a part of Band Company. Rank The rank structure at Army and Navy Academy is similar to that of the United States Army. Upon admittance, new Cadets (Plebes) have no rank. New Cadets officially become Cadets after 30 days in residence. The logical progression for rank and duty positions is as follows: (In special cases, where cadets show a high aptitude for leadership, cadets may be advanced at a quicker rate.) *In special cases, Juniors who do specifically well in the Officer Candidate Course are permitted to fill-in Senior positions. In order to achieve Junior duty positions and the rank associated with them, a cadet must successfully complete the Senior Non-Commissioned Officer Course held every year. In order to achieve Senior duty positions and the rank associated with them, a cadet must successfully complete the Officer Candidate Course (OCC) held every year. Accreditations and affiliations Army and Navy Academy is accredited by the Western Association of Schools and Colleges (WASC) and the California Association of Independent Schools (CAIS). It is also a member of The Association of Boarding Schools, the Association of Military Colleges and Schools of the United States, and the National Association of Independent Schools.Accreditation and Membership Notable alumni * Robert Beach, 1948, Judge and master swimmer * Carlos Bustamante, 1961, Mayor of Tijuana, Baja California, Mexico *Jonathan M. Nielson,Ph.d.('64) Professor and author *Senator David Kelley ('47) *Robert F. Temple ('75) *General William W. Crouch ('59) Retired United States Army four-star general, and former Vice Chief of Staff of the United States Army. Controversies A former teacher at Army Navy Academy named Jeffrey Barton was accused of molesting some of the boys at the school. In February 2015, a few of the charges against Barton were dropped, but twenty charges, including sexual abuse, remain. Army Navy Academy in the late 1990s and early 2000s had alleged issues with hazing, rape, a culture of abuse, and bullying issues. References External links * Army and Navy Academy website * Army and Navy Academy Cadet Bookstore * Notable Alumni Category:Educational institutions established in 1910 Category:Military high schools in the United States Category:High schools in California Category:Private middle schools in California Category:Private high schools in California Category:Carlsbad, California Category:1910 establishments in California Category:Boarding schools in California